


A Different Wild Dance

by AnaSofia



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Large Cock, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Why Did I Write This?, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Basically, Ruslana has a penis and uses it on Natalia.





	A Different Wild Dance

“Everything here is so beautiful” Natalia had said, referring to Ukraine. Ruslana normally would think nothing of this. But there was something about Natalia that attracted her attention. Maybe it was just the fact that she was the Russian singer, in Ukraine, which had just had a revolution. 

But it was not just that, no, because it wasn’t entirely Ruslana’s head. It was in, well, a different head. Yeah, Ruslana had a different head. A penis head, and a whole penis to. Don’t ask from where it came from, or when it happened, or how she hid it. It was there. It got long, it got hard. On a man, it would be a source of pride. On her it was, well, weird, to say the least. Looking at your strong feminine body… with a large erect cock staring back at you. 

That was something, erections. They happened so frequently, and Ruslana had found that she was a grower, so it was quite hard to hide when she did get excited.It was quite hard (pun intended) to get rid of it too, at least, without masturbating, which she tried not to do as much as possible. When she did, her cock was so sensitive, every touch was electric. She came quite quickly when she did masturbate. And she came a lot. And then… she was still horny. She often found that she had to jerk herself to 5 or 6 orgasms before it would go away. This of course left a big mess of cum. She often had towels soaked with cum, constantly having to wash them, only to use them again soon as her cock decided that is was play time. 

Being in a hotel was even worse, there was almost nowhere to hide cum. She had to shoot her loads into the toilet, and even then she’d miss frequently. Or in the shower. Showers that lasted longer than she’d prefer because her damn cock would not fucking go down.

But back to Natalia. Ruslana found herself thinking about Natalia, in ways she hadn’t thought about any woman before. During her masturbation sessions, she’d just focus on her cock, and getting off. But recently, ever since seeing her, she thought about her while she stroked her thick, long cock. At first, it was just that, thinking about her body. But then she started thinking about jerking off onto Natalia, while she was on her knees. Then, oral sex, fucking her throat, cumming down it, and filling her stomach with cum. Then, fucking her. Rough sex, and cumming deep inside her, possibly getting her pregnant. Ruslana had no idea if she could get anyone pregnant with this thing. She found herself having to have sessions more frequently, and cumming quicker, but having to cum more often during these sessions. 

She would get her time, eventually. After a rehearsal, as frequent as they are, Ruslana had some time with Natalia. It almost seemed like Natalia wanted to spend time with Ruslana. Maybe it was just the cultural similarities that brought them together, or maybe it was something more? Was it possible that Natalia had some feelings too? 

Ruslana, while conversing with Natalia, was very relaxed. Relaxed enough to forget that at any moment, her cock could become erect. She didn’t care about it at the moment, until she felt it begin to get erect. Then, there was a problem.  
Ruslana kept talking to Natalia, ignoring her cock growing, and growing, almost surely becoming visible through her clothing. 

And yes, it was visible, because Natalia brought attention to it after catching a glimpse something, and it was… large.

“What the fuck is that?” Natalia asks, pointing to the bulge.

She was about to learn. 

Ruslana quickly pushed Natalia, into an area where they couldn’t be seen by anyone, and then she whipped out her cock. 

“What the fuck?” was all that Natalia could say. It was massive. She didn’t know a cock this big could exist. And to see it on a woman was… well, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She reached out to touch it, to make sure it was real. First, she poked it, it reacted. Then she put her hand on it. It certainly felt real. She stroked it, not sure of what else to do.

“Please stop.” Ruslana said after Natalia stroked it for a while. It felt so good… too good, she was about to blow her load. 

Natalia did not stop in time. She let go, but it was already too late, Ruslana went over the edge and blew her load on Natalia, on her knees in front of her, just like in her fantasies. 

“Oh fuck” Natalia said, covered with cum. What the fuck? Was about all she could think. 

The cum, it needed to be cleaned… so Natalia scooped some of it off and ate it. 

“Help me!” She aggressively whispered. Ruslana looked confused. “Eat some of it!” Natalia clarified for her. 

Ruslana immediately started helping, but she thought of an easier way to eat the cum. Lick it off of Natalia’s body, suck it up. Very quickly they were able to make Natalia look not covered with cum… although she was a bit wet with saliva. 

Ruslana and Natalia looked each other in the eyes… and then kissed. Ruslana… still had some cum in her mouth, and she gave it to Natalia in their not so quick kiss.

“Okay, let’s get you out of here” Ruslana said. 

Surprisingly, they were both able to get up and out, avoiding everyone and get to the hotel room where Natalia was staying during the duration of the contest. 

Natalia quickly stripped out of her clothes, and she invited Ruslana to do the same.

“I want more.” Natalia seductively said. She got on her knees in front of Ruslana once again and took the huge member into her mouth, sucking on it. She tried to take it as deep as she could, but she couldn’t take Ruslana’s massive cock very deep, maybe even the best cocksuckers would struggle with it. Natalia’s efforts were not wasted though, because Ruslana was quickly brought to orgasm again, and she came into Natalia’s mouth. Quickly Natalia’s mouth was full, and she could not swallow enough to keep up with the cum flowing out of Ruslana’s shecock. Natalia had to remove it, coating her face and naked breasts in Ruslana’s shecum.

Ruslana was not finished. No, why would her cock want to stop now. It was still at full mast, and with Natalia in a venerable state, she got the next part of her fantasy. 

Ruslana slapped her cock on Natalia’s mouth, and then positioned herself to put it down Natalia’s throat. Natalia’s mouth coated with cum, and Ruslana’s cock cover with spit and cum, it slipped in quickly.

Natalia’s throat protested, but the rest of her did not. Ruslana started out gently fucking Natalia’s throat at first, gradually speeding up. Ruslana was now pounding away at Natalia’s throat, using her mouth like a pussy. At no point did either of them care about the noises they might be making, or the mess. 

Ruslana felt it again, a feeling that she once hated, now, she was in love with. Her cock pulsed as her load shot down Natalia’s throat. 

Ruslana withdrew her cock from Natalia, and Natalia collapsed. Slightly conserned, Ruslana helped her up.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” Natalia said, clearly exhausted and out of breath from the throat fucking. Ruslana helped her up onto her bed. Natalia glanced at Ruslana’s cock, still hard. She grasped it. 

“No more throat…” Natalia said. “I want you… to fuck me.”

“I-I really shouldn’t…” Ruslana said.

“Ruslana, please. It would be a crime not to have that in me…” Natalia said. Ruslana was surprised at how much Natalia had changed since seeing her cock… was there something more happening here? Did Ruslana’s cock have some sort of… addictiveness to it? Was it mind-altering? Or was Natalia just a closet slut? 

Those questions quickly left Ruslana’s mind, because there was a wet vagina in front of her, begging to be fucked. 

Ruslana positioned herself at the end of the bed, and pulled Natalia towards her, positioning Natalia for penetration. 

Her cock pressed on the edge of Natalia’s soaked pussy. No lube was needed, with the combination of cum, spit and pussy juices, Ruslana slid into Natalia with a bit of effort, and started out slowly, letting Natalia get used to the size of her cock inside. 

Natalia at this point was quite horny, and had no release at all during it. She came to orgasm on Ruslana’s cock while Ruslana was slowly fucking her. This orgasm of hers triggered Ruslana’s too, almost by the thought of making another woman cum, and Ruslana shot her cum deep inside Natalia, completely forgetting about the possibility that there could possibly be a chance of pregnancy, that thought pushed aside long ago, now, all that was in Ruslana’s mind was Natalia’s pussy around her cock. 

Ruslana thrusted harder. With every thrust, Natalia moans for Ruslana to go harder and harder.

They were in sync fucking, Everytime one of them came, the other would soon follow. Natalia’s pussy was slippery with cum, and Natalia got fuller and fuller, almost too full. 

Ruslana had never cum so much in her life, and neither had Natalia. Ruslana deposited one last load into Natalia’s pussy, before pulling out, and the floodgates opened. Cum poured out of Natalia’s pussy, which almost seemed bottomless to Ruslana, and the cum pouring out definitely made it seem even more so. Had anyone ever came this much before? 

Both, exhausted, lay on the bed, cuddling.

The door opens. Oh fuck.

A cleaning boy walks in, takes a look at the scene.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll fuck your ass” Ruslana threatens.

The boy nods and quickly leaves the two lovers alone.


End file.
